The Diary
by Fools Doth Think
Summary: What conversation's went on before Ginny lost Tom's diary? Read all about the emotions and discussion with Voldemort and Ginny Weasley. DIALOGUENO DESCRIPTIONS ]
1. August 22

This is a story idea that I came up with along time ago. I'm just now writing it. Please review, I like feedback. This, hopefully, is the shortest chapter, as I usually have issues starting and ending fanfics, so please stay with me!

Ginny is Normal font.

**Tom is Bold.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I found a journal today. Mr Malfoy slipped it into my cauldron, or at least that's what I. . .

**Hello?**

Who are you?

**My name's Tom. I cast a spell on this diary forever ago, to preserve my memories.**

So this is a spell? My father say's that. . .

**It's perfectly safe, I assure you. What year is it?**

1992 depending on how you look at it

**Oh, is Hogwart's still around?**

Of course, silly.

**Well, fifty years changes things. Who is the Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking.**

Professor Dumbledore is.

**Right, what is your name?**

Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

**Nice to meet you, Ginny.**

I have to go, my Mother's calling me!


	2. August 23

Well, I've officially decided to put a new chapter up every two days. For conversation's sake, I can't really seem to make the chapter's much longer. Any suggestions? So, for now, expect small chapters. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews!

* * *

Dear Tom,

I can't believe it! My mother bought me the most hideous robes for school. My first year! They're not even black, they're practically gray! Then my brothers, the one's at home, stole my father's. . .car, I think it is, and flew it all the way to their friend Harry's. How stupid is that?

**Terrible.**

And then, Mum finds out and brings eternal wrath on them, even me! I had to help Mum scrub the kitchen clean. It looks the same, no matter how much we clean it!

**Who is this. . .Harry.**

I told you, there friend. Oh, he survived You-Know-Who. Wait, you don't know who. Well, You-Know-Who, uh, the Dark-Lord, went to kill Harry, and the death spell bounced off and hit him.

**Interesting. So he's there, with your family.**

Yes, in my brother Ron's room. Can I tell you a secret?

**Of course, I'm always here for you.**

I, well, I like Harry. He's just so kind and gentle, and these brilliant green eyes. I can just stare into them forever.

**Does he know?**

No, I just couldn't tell him. You don't understand, he's Harry Potter! Nearly the most famous wizard in the world, why would he like me?

**You seem like a wonderful person, why wouldn't he?**

You just couldn't understand. Oh, midday's on the table, I'll talk to you afterwards.

_After Midday_

Harry and Ron went riding on there brooms, and nobody's here for me to talk to.

**I'll always be here for you.**

Should I tell my father, I feel a little guilty only me knowing about this.

**We should keep it between us, people might get jealous.**

You're right, I don't know what I would do without you.


	3. August 24

Dear Tom,

Harry's been ignoring me, walking right by me, glancing into my eyes, and quickly glancing away. I don't know what to do!

**Talk to him, tell him you like him.**

Tom! I told you that wouldn't work, it just wouldn't be right.

**Then why do you like him? Fame? Looks?**

None of that. . .I don't think. I like him because, well, he's nice, and sensible, and doesn't want any of the fame.

**Then he might understand, if you'd tell him.**

It just wouldn't work. . . What with my other brother's plain out ignoring me, my Father never being here, and Mum only noticing me when she need's another pair of hands. I could die and nobody would know I've been gone!

**Of course not, Ginny. Don't think that way, you have so many wonderful qualities! You're sweet, gentle, caring, and so many other things. Never forget that.**

Thanks, Tom. I wish I could talk to you any time.

**You can, you just have to come and write in my journal.**

I know, but I wish I could, you know, just, see you.

**Would you like to?**

Very much so, how?

**I can show you a memory. Are you ready?**

Yes.

_"So persuasive, you are, a tongue of gold. Power, oh, the power. You're in for great things, you are. Intelligent, courageous. Where to put you? Hufflepuff? Surely not, you have much more potential. Gryffindor? The courage is there, yes, but your heart's not. Intelligent enough, to be sure, but Ravenclaw's not for you. Well, that say's it all then." The hat's wide brim opened, and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" A round of clapping followed, as a mousy boy with coal black hair and pentrating eyes took his seat._ Ginny was standing right beside Tom, and followed him to his seat. Apparently no body could see her.

**Did you like that?**

Very much! Can we do that again some time?

**Anytime you'd like. **

You were in Slytherin?

**Yes. What house has your family been in?**

Gryffindor.

**A good house, to be sure.**

I've heard Slytherin is-

**Slytherin has had a reputation for some time now. It was said Salazar made a secret chamber where he stored a beast to rid the school of muggles. Do you believe it?**

I think if there were Dumbledore would have found it.

**Perhaps.**

Thank you Tom, it was nice to see you.


End file.
